The present invention is directed to molded connectors and, more specifically, to a multiple piece connector which, when assembled, securely interconnects two connector members. With the present invention, for example, the molded connector can be assembled around a pivot pin. Alternatively, the connector may be used to join two components such as a wall and door.
In the fabrication of molded articles, it is often necessary to join two members or to attach such items as a hinge bracket to a hinge pin. While appropriately metal hardware is available, it is expensive, usually requires additional fabrication operations, and substantially always requires assembly to the molded components. As a result, the manufacturing costs are increased.
In the construction of covered containers, it is often necessary or desirable to hingedly mount the cover to the container. One example of such containers with hinged covers is in automated garbage and trash collection. During this process, the container is automatically and mechanically lifted and tilted to empty the contents of the container into the collection truck. The container is then lowered and returned to its original resting place. During the entire operation, the cover must be hinged to the container, so that it will open when inverted, and yet remain with the container as it is restored to its original position.
Such operations place an extraordinary amount of stress and strain on the hinge connections. As a result, they must be very strong in order to withstand the continued abuse. On the other hand, such containers are generally formed of molded polymeric materials, and therefore it is desirable for as much of the hinge connection to be molded integrally with the container and/or cover as possible. This presents a problem in developing a molded polymeric connector that is strong and durable, and which is compatible with conventional hinge constructions.
One type of such hinge construction includes a plurality of hinge pins which are journaled between support members molded integrally with one wall of the container. In the past, it has been difficult to mold a connector arm integrally with the cover that is compatible with such a hinge pin, because a one-piece molded construction cannot possibly completely surround the hinge pin. As a result, the connection's joint may not be as strong as possible.
Another example of molded articles to be joined is a molded cabinet with panels or doors, securely attached thereto. Necessary hardware or operations directed toward securing the panels or doors to the cabinet frame are expensive.
In an effort to address this problem, the molded polymeric connector of the present invention is a multi-part member which includes polymeric components that securely interconnect in such a manner as to exhibit the requisite strength, rigidity, and security for maintaining a secure connection while withstanding the extreme strains and stresses to which it would be subjected in service. Furthermore, no loose hardware is required to assemble the components. The assembly operation amounts to merely locating the cooperating parts in proper registration and snapping the same into operative engagement.
In general, the present invention is directed to a molded connector formed of three separate, but interconnecting, parts. A first component molded integrally with a cover member, door, or panel and includes at least one of spaced parallel ribs extending upwardly from a base portion. Each of the ribs includes an opening therein, the openings of the ribs in each row being in coaxial registration.
A second latching component also includes at least one row of spaced parallel ears extending downwardly from a support portion. Each ear is provided with a boss extending laterally from at least one surface thereof.
The ribs and ears are so configured and spaced that, when the second component is assembled onto the first component, the ribs and ears flex to allow the bosses of the ears to be received into the openings of the ribs. The ribs and ears then tend to return to their normal position and the first and second components are retained in assembled relationship around the pivot pin.
A very important feature of the present invention is the locking which securely locks the first and second components together and prevents inadvertent separation thereof. The locking cap includes a plurality of flanges extending downwardly from an upper wall, which flanges are inserted into locking relationship between at least some of adjacent ones of the ribs and ears. So arranged, the bosses are urged into full seated position and flexure of the ribs and ears is limited.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a secure connection of two molded parts without separate hardware.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connection of the type described in which two molded polymeric members are provided with cooperating ribs and ears which, when assembled, are connected together and further secured by a separate molded locking cap.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a secure connection of the type described in which all of the connector components are molded of resilient polymeric materials.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a polymeric connector of the type described which includes a multiple component connection system which is assembled around a pivot pin journaled between two mounting supports.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a molded polymeric connector of the type described which embodies the requisite security, strength and rigidity for withstanding substantial strains and stresses realized during use.